The present invention generally relates to tracking systems, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns a tracking system that is able to track home parolees and other similar individuals inside or outside of buildings.
With increased prison population, governments have been trying alternate ways of incarcerating criminals. One popular program is a xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d arrest program for parolees and non-violent offenders. In one such a system, the monitored person wears an ankle bracelet or some other device that ensures the monitored person is able to freely move within a confined geographic area, such as a house. One problem faced with such systems is to be able to accurately determine the location of the monitored individual so as to reduce the number of xe2x80x9cfalse alarmsxe2x80x9d in which the location of the monitored individual is temporarily lost even though the monitored person remains in the confined location. Due to structures, such as walls of buildings, signals from the locating device may become blocked such that the monitored person has xe2x80x9cdisappearedxe2x80x9d with respect to the locating system.
Another area in the criminal justice system where location of individuals is a concern is in the area of restraining orders. Since the location of the person against whom a restraining order has been issued is usually unknown, the person who obtained the restraining order faces the constant fear that the order could be violated at any time. Due to limited police resources, a large number of restraining order violations can occur without the police even detecting the violation. Even when police are aware of a violation, it takes time for the police to respond to the violation, while the potential victim or at risk person might not be even aware of the violation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2002/0024443 A1 to Hawkins et al., published Feb. 28, 2002 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/940,905, filed Aug. 27, 2001), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an automated tracking that uses xe2x80x9cfuzzy logicxe2x80x9d in determining whether to record location information about a tracked person. Since locations in such a system are recorded aperiodically and due to the complexity involve with a fuzzy logic system, there remains a significant risk that a tracked person can circumvent such a system and remain undetected during a violation. Moreover, the Hawkins system fails to address potential privacy concerns when transmitting information over a publicly accessible network, such as wireless telephone network and/or a computer network. The lives of tracked individuals may be placed in danger when their location can be easily determined.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved technique and system for tracking individuals.
One form of the present invention concerns a unique tracking system and a unique method for tracking individuals.
In one form of the present invention, periodic status signals are received with a portable device from a wearable device worn by a person. The status signals indicate the operational status of the wearable device, and the operational status includes an indication of whether the person has tampered with the wearable device. The portable device determines periodically location of the portable device. Messages are transmitted periodically from the portable device to a monitoring system via a wireless telephone network. The messages include the location of the portable device and the operational status of the wearable device. Transmission rate of the messages from the portable device to the monitoring system is adjusted by reducing the transmission rate when the portable device is within a specified region and increasing the transmission rate when the portable device is outside the specified region.
In further aspect of the present invention, messages are received periodically at a monitoring system from a portable device in possession of a monitored person via a wireless telephone network. The messages include location of the portable device. The allowable time between the messages from the portable device is adjusted by increasing the allowable time between the messages when the portable device is within a specified region and by decreasing the allowable time between the messages when the portable device is outside the specified region. A violation occurs when the allowable time between the messages is exceeded. A law enforcement official is alerted of the violation.
In another form, a processor is operable to receive messages containing location of a portable device in possession of a monitored person via a wireless telephone network. Memory is operatively coupled to the processor, and the memory is operable to store rules pertaining to the monitored person. The rules include an allowable time between the messages and a designated area in which the allowable time between the messages is increased. The processor is operable to increase the allowable time between the messages when the portable device is located in the designated area, and the processor is operable to alert an individual when the portable device violates at least on of the rules in the memory.
Other forms, embodiments, objects, features, advantages, benefits and aspects of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed drawings and description contained herein.